livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Les'Thor (Jecdemaro)
right|200px Basic Information Race: Human Class: Rogue Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common Deity: NA First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open or Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (1 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (5 pts) (+2Human) CON: 11 +0 (1 pts) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 11 +0 (1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (skill ) HP: 08 = + CON (0) + FC (0) (rogue) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 13 = + DEX (3) + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +0 = (0) + STR (0) + Misc (0) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (3) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +0 = 1 (0) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: +7 = 1 (2) + DEX (3) + Misc (2) Will: +1 = 1 (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Weapon 1: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: Special Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), Size: Med Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Skillpoint) Name: Description/Mechanics Name: Description/Mechanics Class Features Rogue Armor/Weapons: Simple Weapons +hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and shortsword light armor no shields. Sneak Attack: 1d6 extra damage when target denied dex bonus to AC TrapFinding : add Half char lvl to perception check made to locate traps or disable Device Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Dodge (level 1): You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dexbonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat Weapon Finesse(human starter) use dex bonus for attack's Traits reactionary (combat): +2 init checks Mercenary (social): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive checks made while negotiating payment for a quest or a service that you provide. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 11 = (8) + 3 (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) Rogue. 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 0 0 y 0 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 y 0 +0 Bluff 0 0 y 0 +0 Climb 0 0 y 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 y 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 y 0 +0 Disable Device 0 y 0 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 y 0 +0 Escape Artist 0 0 y 0 -0 +0 Fly 0 0 n 0 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 n 0 +0 Heal 0 0 n 0 +0 Intimidate 0 0 y 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 y 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 y 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 n 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 n 0 +0 Linguistics 0 y 0 +0 Perception 0 0 y 0 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 y 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 y 0 +0 Ride 0 0 n 0 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 y 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 y 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 n 0 +0 Stealth 0 0 y 0 -0 +0 Survival 0 0 n 0 +0 Swim 0 0 y 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 y 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor 0 gp 0 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Melee) 0 gp 0 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 0.00 gp 0 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -0 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 150 gp Details Size: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Characters will not be considered ready for review without at least a brief background. Please insert background here (type over this text). Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1